


Lavender and Rosemary

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3AM, Ghost Daichi, Witch AU, ghost au, slight angst, witch suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Three in the morning. The Witching Hour. The time when the veil between worlds thinned just enough to contact spirits. Loved ones lost. One hour every night. Never enough time.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Lavender and Rosemary

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six of DaiSuga Week! Had a tough time deciding on whether to go with 3am or 3pm, but 3am seemed like it had more possibilities.  
> I don't really know where this idea came from. I had originally planned on writing 3am baking shenanigans. But then this idea came to mind.  
> Also! In magic (or at least in my quick research), Lavender is used for protection and love, and Rosemary is used for Love and Remembrance.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Three in the morning. The Witching Hour. The time when the veil between worlds thinned just enough to contact spirits. Loved ones lost. One hour every night. Never enough time.

-.-.-

Candle light flickered off the walls, casting shadows every which way. They were hard to look at, the darkness surrounding making them glow far brighter than they should. Or maybe it was the magic in the air. Suga didn’t know.

He set the candles in a wide circle in the middle of the room. Sprigs of lavender and rosemary surrounded it. Lavender for protection. Rosemary for love. Suga sat on the outside of the candle circle, a circle of salt surrounding him. An extra layer of protection. In case something went wrong.

Not that he expected something to go wrong. He’d done this before, plenty of times. But he also had expected anything to go wrong all those months ago.

Suga shook his head, pushing the thought from his mind. He looked at his phone, watching the clock tick over to three. He looked over at the circle, closing his eyes. He chanted under his breath, feeling a chill go down his spine. The candles flickered violently, the scent of the lavender and rosemary growing.

Warmth returned to the room, and something cool touched his cheek. Suga opened his eyes, smiling softly. “Hey, Daichi.”

“Hey, Suga,” Daichi said.

It’d worked. Of course it had. Had worked for months now. Suga stood, hugging Daichi tightly. Daichi chuckled, his icy breath ghosting over his skin.

“Have you been sleeping?” Daichi asked, pulling away and looking over his face.

Suga rolled his eyes a little, his hands clutching the front of Daichi’s shirt. The shirt he’d died in -- torn and frayed, covered in mud. It pained him to think about it, so he looked back up at his face. At the sad smile he had.

“Don’t worry about that right now. We don’t get a lot of time,” Suga said, voice cracking just a bit. He cleared his throat, forcing a smile.

Daichi furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. He pulled Suga in for another hug, the cold seeping through his sweater. He missed the warmth Daichi had. The smell of his cologne. It no longer lingered in their apartment, replaced instead by the smell of lavender and rosemary.

-.-.-

They sat on the couch, curled up against each other. Suga could feel himself starting to shiver a little, but he refused to acknowledge it. He didn’t want Daichi to know. Didn’t want him to worry. Not when they only got a little time.

“So, how are your students?” Daichi asked. “You don’t talk about them much anymore. You are still teaching, aren’t you?”

Suga bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, I am. They’re doing well, picking things up pretty quickly. I’m sure they’ll be amazing witches soon.”

A lie. He’d quit teaching shortly after Daichi had died, even after his persistence for him to continue. He couldn’t keep doing it. Couldn’t take over their shared class. It brought him too much pain. He hadn’t told Daichi yet.

“Yeah? That’s really great to hear. They always had so much potential. I’m glad it’s not going to waste,” Daichi said, a little relieved.

A pang of guilt went through Suga’s chest. He hummed and nodded, biting his lip again. He knew he needed to tell him, someday. But not tonight. Not when they had less than half an hour left.

“I miss you,” Suga said, his voice cracking. Daichi held him closer, smoothing a hand over his arm. Suga hid his face in his side, breathing in the smell of lavender and rosemary. It made him ache for the smell of his cologne.

“I know. I wish I could be here again. Alive,” Daichi whispered, drawing circles over his arm.

A tear slipped down Suga’s face, and he clutched onto Daichi’s shirt. His fingers were starting to go numb, but he didn’t care. Daichi was here. He could feel his hand on his arm. Could feel his chest under his hands. Could hear him speaking. Even if he no longer smelled like him. No longer had the light of life in his eyes. He was here.

“Suga,” Daichi said, nudging him. The hand on his arm stilled, resting on his elbow. “Suga, look at me.”

He looked up, wiping away the tears that had fallen. Daichi smiled sadly at him, his free hand resting on his cheek. It was cold, and it made him shiver.

“Our time is up,” Daichi whispered, voice just as sad as his smile.

Suga’s eyes darted to the clock on the wall. “It’s not four yet,” he said, voice cracking. Daichi continued to smile sadly at him, and Suga’s eyes widened. “No. Daichi. Please.”

“It’s time for me to go,” he whispered.

“No. No! You can’t leave me! Not again!” Suga said, clutching to him. Daichi kissed him. Soft. Lingering. Cold. “Please, you can’t.”

“It’s time, Suga. You know it is.” And he did. Daichi’s spirit had been fading more and more each time he’d shown up. But Suga hadn’t wanted to acknowledge that it had. Hadn’t wanted to accept that there would be a day that Daichi wouldn’t be coming back. That there would be a day that would be their last.

“No. There has to be a spell. An incantation.  _ Something _ . Something that could make you stay. There has to be.” He was pleading now. Wracking his brain going through everything he’d read. Trying to find something that would keep Daichi around longer.

A hand cupped his cheek, and he blinked, looking up at Daichi through teary eyes. “Even if there was, it wouldn’t be the same. You know that. All it would do is hurt you more,” Daichi whispered. “It’s time for me to go. Time for you to move on.”

Suga could feel his heart breaking all over again. Just like that night months and months ago. Daichi was leaving him. For good this time. He flung himself forward, burying his face in Daichi’s shoulder as he cried. Daichi hugged him tightly, letting him cry.

They didn’t say much -- didn’t know what to say. Suga cried for what felt like hours, until Daichi tapped his cheek. He smiled sadly down at him, wiping the tears from his cheek.

“I love you, Suga. In this life, and the next, and every life after that. I’ll love you in every life, and will do everything in my power to find you in every life.”

“Daichi, please, you can’t leave! Not again!” Suga cried, clutching onto Daichi’s shirt.

“I love you, Suga,” Daichi repeated, his voice starting to fade.

“No! Please! Stay with me!”

“Suga,” Daichi said, his voice barely a hint on the wind. His spirit had nearly faded, and Suga’s hands no longer had anything to hold onto. “I love you.

“I love you, too, Daichi,” Suga said, his voice cracking and wavering. “I love you I love you I love you.”

Daichi smiled at him one last time before he faded away, the candle flickering and the light fading as Daichi did. He knew he was gone when the candle light brightened. When the smell of lavender and rosemary became a background scent.

Suga sat there, staring at where Daichi had been, his body completely numb and his heart shattered. He cried for a while longer, begging for Daichi to come back. To not leave him. Not again. It was after a while that he pulled himself off the couch, blew out the candles, and walked to his room. He curled up under the blanket, clutching them tightly to his chest.

“I love you, Daichi. Please come back.”


End file.
